


Those tight little jeans

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Prince Zayn, Sex, Slave Liam, Watersports, skinny jeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince zayn wants to try something new with his slave Liam. And it involves Liam in skinny jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those tight little jeans

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again. So Ive decided to give ya'll a new story. I had a dream about this the other night, which was weird. If any of you guys have any requests, just comment below. And also, if any of you guys are artists, I would love to see some fan art of master zayn/slave Liam. Hope you enjoy :)

Liam stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. His master zayn had giving him some jeans to wear for the night. The texture was different then he was used to. It had been over a year since Liam was bought for the prince and he couldn't have asked for a better master then zayn. He was kind, generous master who treated his slave well. Liam made sure the jeans were on properly wanting to look his best for zayn. He had never worn jeans before, so it was completely new to him. When he was finished in the ensuite bathroom he went into the bedroom to see his master on the couch, drinking a beer and watching TV. Liam stood at the the bathroom waiting for his master to notice him. After a couple of seconds, zayn looked up and smiled at Liam. "My my liam." He said looking up and down at his slave. "You definitely suit jeans, I may have to put you in them more. Come here." Liam sat down next to zayn, who was still admiring his slave. He then kissed Liam. "Does my daddy like his slave wearing jeans?" Liam asked teasingly. He knew when he called his master daddy, zayn would get turned on. "Yes I do like it. Very much." Zayn squeezed Liam's ass. He then stood up and went to the mini fridge he kept in his room. He walked back to the couch with a beer in his hand and gave it to Liam. Liam was confused, his master rarely gave him alcohol. "I would like to try something different tonight doll." Zayn started to say. "Do you remember when I told you about my liking to watersports?" Liam nodded, remembering when zayn first told him about it and how sometimes he liked to watch Liam peeing. Liam didn't mind, he kind of liked it. "Yes master." "Well tonight I want you to drink as much beer as you can tonight. Then later on when you need the toilet and you are squirming to go to the toilet. Go to the bathroom and when you get there, wet yourself." Liam looked wide eyed at zayn. The idea was humiliating and sexy at the same time. Zayn put a hand on Liam's thigh. "I want to watch you wet those tight little jeans." Well that explained the jeans liam thought. "And then ill fuck you long and hard. Would you like that doll?" Liam nodded. "Yes master." Zayn smiled and kissed Liam again. "Enjoy your beer love." Liam drank his beer silently, still thinking about the idea.

An hour and four beers later, Liam was squirming on the couch, he really needed to go. Zayn noticed his squirming and gave him a small smile. "Do you need to go doll?" Zayn asked innocently. "Yes master, please may I go to the bathroom?" "Of course, you can make it." Liam rushed to the bathroom, still squirming. Zayn followed him. Liam stopped by the toilet as he noticed zayn standing at the door, never taking his eyes of Liam's bulge. "Go on doll you can do it." Zayn encouraged Liam. Liam concentrated hard, trying to convince himself to wet himself, it was harder then he thought. Then after a few seconds he could feel himself going, dribbling down him. He felt ashamed, embarrassed and disgusted but he was fucking turned on. He was getting harder.

Zayn couldn't stop looking at him. His brown eyes were filled with lust as he watched his slave wet himself. He watched as the jeans had a wet patch around Liam's crouch. Zayn wasted no time in pushing liam to the wall with force and kissed him like there was no tommorow. "Fucking hell." Zayn moaned between kisses. "You look so good baby. I'm gonna fuck you right here, right now." He turned Liam around, panting quickly. "Get those fucking jeans off now." Zayn commanded as Liam oblige, slipping them off. Zayn straight away pushed him back onto the wall. Zayn undid his own jeans and slipped out his fully hard cock. "No prep doll." He whispered gently. He went straight into Liam, showing no mercy to Liam's hole. The slave screamed out loud at the combined pain and pleasure. "Daddy!" Liam screamed at his master who always liked it when his slave called him daddy. Zayn fucked him harder, going at a fast pace. "Daddy feels so good." Liam moaned. "Please daddy more." Zayn chuckled. "Fucking hell. How are so fucking tight all the time. Turns daddy on so much." "I'm only tight for you daddy. No one else." Zayn smirked going harder and faster. "Please master can I come?" Liam asked, knowing he was not allowed to come without his masters permission. "Yes baby, come for daddy." Liam screamed as he came, thick white shots coming from him. Zayn thrusted inside his slave a few more times before coming in Liam. Both men fell to the ground both gasping for breath. They looked at each other and smiled. Zayn put his arm around Liam and gave him a hug. Zayn was always a cuddler after sex. Both men laid down on the bathroom floor and just laid in silence for a while, with only the sound of each others heart beats. Liam got closer to his master, enjoying the bliss feeling.

After a few minutes Liam broke the silence. "We've never had sex in the bathroom before." Zayn chuckled. "No, we haven't." He replied as zayn brushed his fingers through his slaves hair. Zayn just cuddled Liam closer, admiring his slave. After a few minutes, zayn sat up, Liam still beside him. "Come on doll lets have a shower." Master and slave both got up and went into the shower. After their long shower, zayn took Liam back to his bed where the two laid next to each other, just talking about anything. The one thing Liam liked about zayn was that he could talk to him. Most of his previous masters would rarely bother with him and only really used him for sex. But zayn cared for Liam. He looked after him, kept him safe and actually took interest in him. Liam liked the feeling, it made him feel worthy of being a good slave to the prince. "Master can I ask you something?" Liam asked politely. "Of course doll." "What were you thinking when I wet myself?" Zayn smiled widely, putting hand on Liam's back. "Well I assumed you would've known already after what happened afterwards. But I felt so turned on. You looked so perfect." Zayn was silent for a moment. "You're so obedient Liam. I don't think I've ever met a slave so obedient as you before." Liam blushed a little. "No need to be embarrassed doll. You are perfect and I couldn't ask for anyone better then you." "Thank you master that means a lot to me. I've never had a master so kind as you before." Zayn gave his slave a passionate kiss, bringing him closer. "Would you do it again? Wetting yourself?" Zayn whispered. "Hell yes." Liam replied. Zayn chuckled. "Good boy. Now lets get some sleep. Bet you'll be tired." Both master and slave cuddled closer together and fell asleep, both happy and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this. I would love your feedback. Thanks for reading (virtual hug to everyone) x


End file.
